Hiveswap FutaSim
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A more... lustful interpretation of the friendsims.


**1\. You had to know this or something like it would be coming XD My other option was to go with Joey, but I don't have a good enough idea of what her Alternian journey is to write about that. 2. In keeping with the Friendsims, and similar to the Roll Fetish Master story, I'll divide the chapters into good and bad outcomes where possible. I'm not sure it always will be, lol.**

* * *

You had crashed hard onto an alien planet. Miraculously, you were alive, and only slightly beaten to hell and back.

As you staggered out of the pod you'd landed in, you find two more good things about your landing: the air was breathable, and the planet was populated. You'd known the latter of these two since you'd seen the planet from orbit, it was kind of hard to miss, but it difficult to actually believe without seeing up close.

As you get shakily to your feet, you feel the innate panic of your situation leave you somehow, as though supressed by a veil from beyond your mind. You could feel yourself just being.. okay with where you were. You were aware that you were in a fucked situaiton, and you were even aware that being content with that was fucked, but you couldn't help but be just... fine with it.

That wasn't the only thing you felt though. There was some strange... longing inside of you, a desire within you to seek out the inhabitance of this planet. You weren't sure why, but the need was there. You dust yourself off so you'll look semi-presentable and head off in search of a companion.

It wasn't long before you met a particular three-eyed native...

* * *

**Bad End**

You can't believe you've gotten yourself in this scenario, but physically cannot stop your movement on account of whatever creepy as fuck mind control powers Ardata is using.

Well, mind control probably isn't the right word for it considering you're completely lucid and just not in control of your physical movement.

Perhaps 'full body control' would be a better term, but given that you were currently being forced to do a strip tease live on a stream like a two-dollar cam girl, there were probably bigger issues at hand.

Ardata's control moved your hands to your shirt and pulled it off. You tried to object, to beg her not to make you do this, but your tongue refused to move. All you could do was maintain the smile she was forcing onto your face as she forced you to remove your bra, letting your not massive but (you like to believe) respectively sized breasts come into view for Ardata as well as everyone tuned into her stream.

At Ardata's mental push, your hands begin to grope yourself, moaning softly as you fondle yourself like a horny slut, hips reflexively bucking in a sort of instinctive expectation of attention down there as well.

As Ardata watched, she moved a hand down between her legs, fingers making circles inside her slit as she held the camera with the other to make sure it got everything. She kept one eye on the stream as though watching something, but you weren't sure what.

Not at first anyway, though it rapidly became clear she was watching the stream's chat in anticipation of requests coming in for you, which indeed they did. Ardata had you follow them, stripping down the rest of your clothes.

Much as you tried not to be too self conscious about any of your body, your legs really were your best feature, and having them displayed in full to so many with no input on your part couldn't help but leave you feeling violated.

Soon you were completely naked in from of the camera, every inch of your body in view. You weren't sure if you were relieved or embarrassed when the stream viewers request for you to shake your ass for the camera was abruptly changed to a request for you to stop.

Soon though, they wanted more than to just see you. They wanted to see you doing something. Ardata, having evidently anticipated this, had you move across the room to retrieve a small ring from a box.

Said ring, you realize as Ardata moves your hands against your will, was a C-ring to prevent you ever actually getting satisfaction from any pleasure brought to your member, intentionally or no.

Once put on-the ring uncomfortable even before its restriction was needed to hold back any climax-you were marched over to Ardata herself, who had undressed herself from the waist down while you were putting on the ring.

You're forced to sit down on your needs in front of her, leaning in to he eager pussy and forcing your tongue inside.

You're surprised by how similar your… biological bits were, as if there was some connection between your species that transcended time in some way, perhaps linked to some extra dimension video game that could allow one species to come about as a result of the other.

But no that was just fucking stupid and you feel stupid for thinking about it as you're forced to eat Ardata out as the first action in your new life as her and the stream's mind controlled toy.

* * *

**Good End**

You really did have hopes that Ardata would turn out to be not as creepy and demented as she had first seemed out on the street.

But he three eyed alien had taken every opportunity you'd given her and just thrown in back in your face.

Having you assemble a shitty table to your intense duress had been one thing, having her pet/caretaker tick thing drain another alien of its blood right in front of you and on stream-a stream that was upsetting interested in seeing this-was quite another.

Said tick creature had fallen asleep from being so overfull on blood, and Ardata was leaning over the table to inspect in. You suspected that the quality of your work would determine what punishment you received going forward, but sure as shit weren't waiting to find out.

Making a beeline for the door was a fool's errand, you'd seen her ability to control over people. But you'd also seen the flaw in that power. If she couldn't focus, she couldn't maintain it.

She'd lost control over the troll boy once or twice whenever she'd stopped to check the stream numbers. He tried to run each time, but barely made it a step before her attention was returned. You would have to be fast, and let's face it lucky, but you were pretty sure you could manage it.

You waited until she was bent completely over the table before you made your move, rushing close behind her and dropping your pants to free your member, which was thankfully already hard from adrenaline alone.

Ardata noticed the movement, but didn't try to mind control you on account of not knowing what it was. She likely realized it was time to break out the mind puppetry around the time you hiked up her dress and yanked her cerulean blue panties off roughly. Thankfully a rough smack to the ass was enough to delay her controlling your mind long enough for you to thrust forward, penetrating her tight cunt with your solid six inches.

That was quite definitely jarring enough to prevent her taking over your mind, allowing you to continue slamming deeper into her.

You felt somewhat skeevy for doing this, but it was your best plan for what to do, and considering she was an actual, legitimate murderer you couldn't feel too bad about it. You grab hold of her to keep her down as you pump into her; complicated slightly when the shitty ass table falls apart under you, causing you to collapse to the floor.

This proved to help though, as if the falling didn't further prologue her being unable to focus on mind control, the landing certainly did, as the fall ended with you completely hilted inside of her, causing her to try out hard. You looked up slightly, realizing you were still on camera.

You worried that this action would lead to alien cops arriving, but considering the way they'd responded to the full tilt murder, you doubted it. And seeing the stream chat on Ardata's computer confirmed this, as everyone seemed to be loving it actually, her viewer count shooting to the moon as they watched and offered suggestions of what to do with/to her next.

You felt bad about kind of enjoying it, but you hoped she'd understand, or at least be thankful enough for all the new subscribers not to hunt you down and murder you later.

* * *

**If you actually want to see this story continued, you'll have to vote for it. You can become a patron and vote on any of the stories to have them continued, or just to support the writing. You can also earn rewards/requests by becoming a patron. **

**For this story in particular, I'll be discussing with patrons the possible scenarios with the various trolls. Assuming it gets voted on mind you, lol. And no, don't worry, there's no rule against un-patroning after the voting window closes. **

**Just remember, voting doesn't close for a week after this chapter is posted, and the only votes that count are the ones still there when I tally them up at the end.**


End file.
